Dracula's Romance
by yourandroid
Summary: "Siaaaal...aku kelaparan karena Kaito terlalu ngotot meminta darah beku untuk es krim kesukaannya. dasar vampir bodoh!" fict rada gaje XD
1. Chapter 1

Nee halo minna san XDD ini fict pertama saya.

Awalnya saya mau buat fict ttg detective tapi ujung ujung nya malah menjurus ke Rated M XD

Terinspirasi dari cerita kerennya Dracula- Bram Stoker. Sebenernya saya ga terlalu suka pairing Kaito x Miku tapi yanng cocok Cuma iki. Wes lah~ akhirnya saya tambahain Gakupo x Luka biar asoy..gomen kalo di beberapa bagian ada sedikit kekasaran.

Hope you'll enjoy it

Don't like don't read. Review if you like this ()/

Genre : Romance / Horror dikit(kagak horror malah -_-)/Lemonade

Rating : Rated M

Anime : Vocaloid Kaito Shion x Miku Hatsune Gakupo Kamui x Luka Megurine

Disclaimer : Yamaha Coorporation

Dracula's Romance

"Siaaaaal.. malam ini aku kelaparan. Semuanya akibat Kaito yang ngotot meminta darah beku," gerutu Gakula, Raja dari Kerajaan Vocaloid Vampire. Nama aslinya adalah Gakupo Kamui. Dia mempunyai bawahan Drakula lainnya yang telah memiliki lisenesi drakula (?). Teman temannya antara lain : Kaito Shion, Drakula yang menyukai darah beku untuk es krimnya. Len Kagamine, Drakula yang baru lulus dari sekolah Drakula yang merupakan satu keturunan dengan Gakupo.

Mereka selalu berburu ketika petang datang. Domisili tetap mereka adalah desa Voca Voca Lady tang berada tepat di bawah kerajaan mereka. Mereka selalu berburu darah gadis gadis muda dan membawanya untuk menjadi selir. Ketika darah gadis gadis itu habis, jadilah gadis itu bawahan mereka dan vampire tetap.

Sayangnya, malam ini Kaito telah kehabisan stok darah beku dari gadis desa. Perburuan pun berhasil nihil dan mereka pulang dengan menelan ludah. Ketika pagi datang, mereka harus segera kembali menjadi _boyar _(bangsawan) yang tinggal di kastil besar (yang sebenarnya kerajaan mereka) dan menjadi penulis novel. Terkecuali Len yang masih bersekolah di sekolah bangsawan.

"Len banguun. Bukankah hari ini kau ada ujian tingkat, Bocah?" ledek Kaito jengkel. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan Len masih setia dengan bantal nya.

"Arr.. aku masih mengantuk akibat perburuan semalam,'' balas Len serak.

"Kau akan telat nanti. Cepat bangun! Kaau punya waktu se jam lagi," Kaito berkata sambil pergi keluar kamar Len.

Len terpaksa bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. "Padahal ini semua akibat Kaito nii-san. Semalam aku tidak mendapat stok makanan. Aku lapar," dengus Len sambil mengguyurkan air dingin segar ke tubuhnya.

~(=w=)~

_Sedangkan di desa Voca Voca Lady…_

"Lukaa nee-chan, tunggu aku!" teriak Miku sambil membawa sekeranjang daun bawang hasil panen nya.

Luka Megurine seorang penjual ikan tuna di desa itu hanya tersenyum lembut ke arah Miku Hatsune, sahabatnya serta adik angkatnya.

"Cepatlah Miku adikku. Hari semakin beranjak petang dan kita harus menyalakan perapian. Ingat lah bahwa Petang adalah zona berbahaya bagi gadis desa ini," Luka memperingatkan.

Gadis-gadis di desa Voca Voca Lady memang mempunyai peringatan tak tertulis untuk segera menuju rumah bila petang mulai menjelang dan mereka harus memasang rangkaian mawar liar serta bawang putih untuk menghalau Drakula yang berburu di desa tersebut.

"AAAAWW!" Miku menabrak seorang bangsawan muda yang tengah berjalan di jembatan dekat sungai itu.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan," kata Miku seraya membungkuk hormat dan membereskan daun bawang nya yang berhamburan keluar keranjang.

Laki-laki itu membantu Miku berdiri sambil membersihkan tangan Miku yang kotor. "Seharusnya saya yang meminta maaf, Nona".

Laki-laki itu melihat wajah Miku dan mata mereka bertemu pandang. Untuk beberapa saat Miku terkesima demikian pula Laki-laki tersebut yang ternyata, Kaito.

_Cantik sekali gadis ini..._

Tiba-tiba Kaito tersentak dari desiran hatinya karena menyadari ada bau bauan bawang di dekatnya. Ternyata bau bawang tersebut berasal dari sekeranjang daun bawang hasil panen Miku. Kaito pun menyingkir perlahan dan hilang sudah senyum manis nya.

Miku yang melihat itu hanya bingung dan tak berani bertanya lagi. Akhirnya, Ia mengambil keranjangnya lagi dan terus berjalan sambil menatap punggung Kaito.

"Kau tidak apa apa Miku?Siapa bangsawan tersebut?" Luka mencecar Miku dengan muka khawatir.

Miku hanya diam dan terus memandangi punggung yang kini telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Miku?" Luka memandang Miku heran. "Ayo kita segera pulang!" tarik Luka mengajak Miku pergi karena petang sudah mulai menampakkan diri.

_Aku harap persediaan mawar liar di rumahku tidak habis, _pikir Luka cemas.

~(=w=)~

_Di Kerajaan Vocaloid Vampire.. hari yang sama_

Kaito sepanjang petang tadi hanya bisa termangu menatap kaca jendela yang mengarah ke bukit di seberang sana.

Saking asiknya melamun, dia tak sadar bahwa Gakupo sudah menunggunya di bawah untuk mulai berburu darah.

"Heh, kau rambut biru beku ayo kita mulai berburu. Aku sudah lapar karena semalam tidak mendapatkan satupun buruan! Dan jangan merengek bila kau tidak memiliki darah beku," teriak Gakupo dari luar kamar Kaito.

Kaito mendengus dan kemudian mengganti pakaian nya menjadi jubah hitam.

Saat mebuka pintu kamar terlihatlah Gakupo dan Len sudah siap dengan diri masing-masing.

_Pasti malam ini akan makan besar karena semalam tidak mendapat buruan,_.. pikir Kaito.

"Yasudah, ayo kita mulai saja. Len karena kau belum bisa menghisap terlalu banyak, kau ambil saja darah anak kecil. Jangan terlalu banyak menghisap, nanti kau mabuk," peringat Gakupo.

"Ya Ya ayolah aku sudah lapar," gerutu Len gemas dengan seringai taring nya.

Mereka pun langsung melesat terbang di udara sambil mencari mangsa yang lengah tidak memasang jerat pertahanan.

Syaaaaaat...

Gakupo meluncur karena ia sudah menemukan mangsa terbarunya. Seorang gadis berambut pink gulali yang ternyata adalah Luka.

Gakupo turun dan langsung mendekap Luka dalam pelukannya. Ternyata saat itu Luka diam-diam keluar rumah untuk mencari sisa mawar liar untuk menjadi jerat perlindungan dari drakula. Namun, Ia terlambat akibatnya Gakupo dengan mudah menjeratnya.

"Tolong...jangan hisap darahku. Aku hanyalah gadis desa kurus yang darahnya sedikit," isak Luka meminta belas kasihan.

Justru, isakkan Luka membuat Gakupo makin menyeringai senang. Nafsunya bangkit seketika.

_Rasanya sayang juga kalau dia ku campakkan dan langsung ku hisap. Ada baiknya ku "menikmati" dia dulu. Lagipula dia cantik dan berbeda dari gadis lainnya._

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi mu kesenangan dulu sebelum menghisap darahmu. Kita akan bersenang senang malam ini," bisik Gakupo kejam sambil menyentuh dagu Luka.

Luka hanya bisa pasrah. Dia tahu dia akan di renggut keperawanannya oleh seorang Drakula seperti yang telah terjadi oleh gadis lainnya. Ia pun memasrahkan takdir yang bebicara. Gakupo lalu menggendongnnya dan membawanya ke Kastilnya.

_Sementara itu Kaito..._

Kaito berdiri di depan gubuk mungil yang temaram. Di dalamnya, terdapat seorang gadis manis yang tengah berbaring lesu. Kaito pun dengan mudah masuk menembus dinding itu.

Saat hendak menyingkap rambut biru toska itu, Ia tersadar akan dua hal.

Pertama, gadis itu adalah petani yang tadi Ia tabrak saat melintas di jembatan.

Kedua, AURA GADIS ITU TAK BISA DI TEMBUS KAITO KARENA AROMA BAWANGNYA.

_Sial! Kalau seperti ini baunya, seperti sudah menyatu dalam darah. Bau bawang ini menyengat sekali! Aku mual._

FYI, bawang adalah musuh terbesar drakula selain mawar liar. Kaito pun mundur perlahan dan bergegas pergi sebelum aroma bawang yang menusuk itu membuatnya gila.

~(=w=)~

_Di kamar Gakupo..._

Titik-titik air mata Luka turun perlahan dengan suara desahan yang menjalar syaraf Gakupo. Gadis yang tadinya ingin Ia hisap darahnya sedang berbaring dengan manis dalam pelukannya. Hasrat untu menghisap darahnya berubah menjadi hasrat seorang Pria dewasa.

"Akh, Tuan uumh...aaah," desah Luka serta menggelinjang.

Gakupo terus memasukkan "barangnya" ke dalam dan memaju mundurkan dengan cepat. Peluh membasahi dahinya dan membuat cap keringat di sana sini.

"Sebagai seorang gadis desa, dirimu terlalu cantik," puji Gakupo.

Dada Luka di remas secara gemas oleh Gakupo dan dimainkan putingnya sehingga membuat Luka semakin geli.

"Ahhh Tuan geli sekali... ngh nrrr mh ah..," Luka terus menggerakan badanya mengikuti hentakan Gakupo.

"Ugh Luka san, enak sekali Luka san.. akh".

Gakupo membalikkan badan Luka dan membuatnya menungging dan membelakangi nya. Dimasukkan terus hingga ke dalam. Cairan dari vagina Luka membuat hentakan Gakupo makin keras dan cepat.

Sebenarnya luka kesakitan karena ini saat pertamanya ditiduri seorang Pria.

Entah kenapa Luka terus menagih belaian selanjutnya. Meski Ia tau Ia diperkosa tapi rasa nyaman Gakupo menghilangkan semuanya.

"Luka san, hisap punyaku. Cepat!" Gakupo memerintahkan gadis itu.

Sesaat Luka tersentak, namun bagai tersihir Ia menurut saja.

Mulut Luka pun mulai mengemut perlahan penis Gakupo yang besar, keras, berurat, dan tegang berdiri itu. Gakupo mendesah menikmati tiap jilatan dan hisapan Luka pada penisnya yang sudah lama tak merasakan sensasi nikmat itu.

Gakupo membelai rambut halus Luka dan memaju mundurkannya secara perlahan. Tiba-tiba Luka berhenti.

Gakupo merasa heran dan sedikit jengkel. Padahal saat itu kenikmatannya sedang ditimbun.

"Mengapa kau berhenti? Kau ingin melawanku hah?" Gakupo pura-pura murka untuk menakuti Luka agar ia menuruti perintahnya.

Luka menatap sang Bangsawan Vampir berambut ungu itu manja. Hal yang sangat jarang di lakukan gadis pendiam sepertinya.

Gakupo sempat hanyut dalam tatapan manja itu, Cuma gengsinya mematahkan hal itu.

"Sudi kah Tuan gantian melayani ku? Mengasari aku dan men-_seme-_kan aku? Ku harap tubuhku bisa memuaskan Tuan Besar," ujar Luka sopan tapi tetapi tetap mengandung unsur berharap.

Gakupo pun luluh melihat paras Luka yang segitu_ puppy eyes _nya. Gakupo pun mengangguk.

Kemudian Gakupo mengambil sesuatu dari laci kamarnya. Sebuah borgol untuk menjerat pelayannya yang berkhianat.

Luka menelan ludah melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Gakupo. Gakupo menghampiri Luka dan memberi minyak Sunco(?)

"SUNCO SATU SATUNYA MINYAK YANG BISA DIMINUM"

-dirajam-

(istirahat inspirasi dulu =A=") –dipecut pembaca-

Oke serius lanjut,..

Gakupo kemudian memasangkan borgol itu di tangan Luka. Kemudian, Gakupo mencium leher Luka dan memberi kissmark disitu.

"Tuan... ah um kejami aku..," pinta Luka dengan ekspressi andalannya.

"Sepertinya aku terjerat virus Luka Luka Night Fever," Gakupo tersenyum lembut sambil terus menjamah setiap senti tubuh mulus dan Montok milik Luka.

Luka terus menikmati sentuhan Gakupo tanpa rasa perlawanan. Tangannya yang terkunci borgol sedikit merasa sakit saat Gakupo terlalu kasar, tapi itu yang Ia inginkan.

Gakupo terus menerus memasukkan penisnya yang keras sampai mentok. Luka juga mengimbangi dengan gerakannya yang naik turun.

"Luka san, aku hampir mencapai klimaks...heer," Gakupo merintih.

"Gaku eh..maksudku Tuan Besar aku juga...," Luka agak gagap saat memanggil Gakupo dengan Gaku.

Gakupo tak menghiraukan siapa panggilannya saat ini. Yang pasti dia sedang terfokus oleh gadis yang di depannya sedang merintih kesakitan. Dalam hembusan nafas hangat keduanya.

Disaat jam berdentang dua belas kali, Gakupo dan Luka sama sama ambruk di kasur besar milik bercucuran bercampur dalam tubuh mereka.

Luka setengah sadar, dia samar samar merasakan belaian hangat tangan Gakupo menelusuri pipinya. Dan pada saat itu,Ia merasa sakit perih serasa dicabik dibagian lehernya. Namun, akhirnya Luka tertidur karena sangat lelah.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak,Luka san," Gakupo bangkit lalu menyelimuti Luka yang tertidur lelap.

~(=w=)~


	2. Chapter 2

_Esok harinya…_

Luka masih belum percaya bahwa Ia telah mengalami kejadian aneh (?) semalam. Sepanjang hari itu Ia hanya tersenyum malu malu.

Miku yang menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari Luka san hanya ikutan tersenyum.

"Luka san sepertinya senang sekali. Ceritalah Luka san..," Tanya Miku.

Luka hanya tersenyum , "kemarin malam itu seperti mimpi bagiku, Miku chan. Hahaha..".

Miku mengernyit heran. Luka tampak berbeda dari apa yang Ia pikirkan. Apa ada sesuatu yang spesial yang membuatnya segembira ini?.

"Bertaruh itu hal langka yang membuatmu sampai segembira ini Luka kakakku," Miku tersenyum lembut melihat ekspressi Luka.

Luka bersemu merah dadu. Degup jantungnya sepeerti bisa terdengar menggaung dan hendak meloncat dari dadanya. Sampai-sampai Ia selalu tersenyum saat melayani pembeli ikan tunanya.

_Desah nafas dan sentuhan Tuan Gakupo, kata-katanya juga perilakunya..._

Luka tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran tentang Gakupo-san. Sampai tokonya tutup dan Ia pulang pun, Ia tetap berharap malam ini dia akan diculik lagi oleh Tuan Besar itu.

Semoga saja...

~(=w=)~

Miku menyalakan lilin dan perapian. Ia bersiap siap merapikan piring bekas makanannya. Menunya tadi adalah Cream soup yang penuh dengan bawang kesukaannya serta jagung pipil.

BRAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu gubuknya terdobrak karena angin kencang .

"Astaga, sepertinya akan ada angin badai lagi. Tapi bukannya sekarang sedang bulan Juni?" Miku keheranan lalu segera menutup kembali pintu gubuknya.

Tersentak Miku jatuh ke belakang dengan mulut dibekap. "Mmmffhm...," Miku menggumam mencoba melepaskan diri dari bekapan sang Pelaku.

Akhirnya Miku jatuh pingsan dan segera dibawa kabur oleh Penculik itu.

~(=w=)~

_Di Kastil Vocaloid Vampire..._

"Gakupo, tolong izinkan aku menculiknya, meski aku harus menanggung resiko stamina ku berkurang, kumohon...," pinta Kaito mengiba pada Gakupo, sang ketua Vocaloid Vampire.

Gakupo tersenyum mengejek melihat Kaito bisa sebegitu memelas hanya demi gadis desa seperti Miku.

"Kau yakin? Kalau kau sudah berdekatan dengan gadis itu, kau akan melemah bila siang hari dan juga malam hari. Dan belum ada penawar atas itu. Bahkan yang lebih fatal kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu sebagai Drakula," Gakupo memeperingati dengan tatapan serius.

Kaito menelan ludah dan melihat Miku yang terbaring di kasur. Wajahnya sedang terlelap tenang. Kaito jadi _Melt _melihatnya. Dia bahkan mungkin akan rela mengorbankan untuk Miku segala statusnya.

"Bagaimana?" Gakupo mencoba memastikan pilihan Kaito.

Sekali lagi, Kaito menelan ludah dan akhirnya menjawab tegas, " Aku bersedia bila itu Miku".

Gakupo menghela nafas dan mengangkat tangan. Kaito itu orang keras kepala dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Lagipula, ia pusing jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Miku yang dipenuhi aroma bawang.

"Terserah kau. Tapi berjanjilah untuk mengurus gadis itu baik-baik dan jangan sampai Ia kabur," Gakupo melangkah keluar kamar.

Kaito tersenyum senang lalu mengelus rambut Miku.

_Zriiit.._

Kepala Kaito merasa pening. Ia berpegangan pada ujung ranjang. Sepertinya efek terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Miku mulai terasa. Ia pun bergegas keluar kamar dan lalu mengunci rapat kamar itu.

~(=w=)~

Gakupo merasa dia juga ingin memiliki Luka seperti Kaito.

_Aku sangat menyukainya..Akan kuculik dia tengah malam nanti. _

Gakupo mendesah dan mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

_Rambutnya dan kulitnya. Halus bagaikan bayi. Dia benar-benar masih murni dan belum disentuh siapapun kecuali aku. Mungkin aku akan menjadikannya Vampir juga._

_Ya! Aku akan menjadikannya Vampir._

Gakupo menyeringai. Lalu segera keluar untuk menjalankan rencananya.

_Di gubuk Luka..._

Luka sedang sibuk menyisir rambutnya. Namun, tatapan matanya tidak terfokus pada pantulan diri nya di cermin. Ia mengkhayal agar Gakupo segera datang dan membawanya pergi.

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois. Nanti Miku bisa cemas.._

Luka mendengus.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sadar sebuah tangan yang dingin menyentuh kulit Luka membuatnya bergidik. Tangan itu menelusup masuk ke dalam dadanya yang besar. Saat menoleh kebelakang, terlihat lah gakupo menyeringai jahat lalu mencium lembut tengkuk Luka.

Luka membeku tidak bisa bergerak. Dia menoleh lagi ke cermin, pantas Ia tak sadar ada Gakupo. Jelas-jelas refleksi siluet Gakupo tidak terlihat di cermin. Tapi, Ia melihat Gakupo sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Gakupo berbisik ke telinga Luka, membuatnya geli dan merinding. Tidak, ini bukan merinding ketakutan, tapi merinding saat kau merasa ada sesuatu akan mendekatimu. Ya, kau pasti tau.

"Mari ikut aku".

Belum sempat Luka menjawab, tau tau kesadarannya hilang dan lehernya terasa sakit. Gakupo dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luka lalu segera membawanya ke Kastil.

~(=w=)~

_Terbangun, disinilah Luka berada.. Kastil megah dengan kamar super mewah dan klasik._

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gakupo tersenyum lembut sambil membawakan secangkir teh dan roti telur.

Luka memegang kepalanya pening. Ia tak ingat ini dimana dan siapa Ia. Ingatannya telah dimusnahkan Gakupo. Luka melihat baju tidurnya yang lembut dan indah juga mengamati sekeliling kamarnya.

Megah dan mewah, itulah kesan yang Ia tangkap sejak bangun.

"Aku...siapa? dan dimana ini?" paras Luka menyampaikan kebingungan.

"Kau adalah istri ku. Namamu Luka. Kau tidak ingat?" Gakupo bersandiwara dengan pintar.

Luka menggeleng. Gakupo menyerahkan secangkir teh yang telah Ia beri ramuan sihir. Sihir agar Luka tidak membantah perintahnya. Luka menyeruputnya tanpa rasa curiga dengan tetap memandang sekeliling.

Dengan terus memperhatikan Luka, Gakupo mengingat apa yang ia lakukan semalam.

_Semalam, sesaat ketika Luka sampai di Kastil.._

"_BODOH BENAR!" teriak Kaito dengan Len berdiri di sampingnya._

_Gakupo mengernyit heran dengan sedikit rasa tersinggung, "ada yang salah?"_

"_Cukup satu wanita saja di Kastil ini! Kau mau kedok kita terbongkar,hah?" Kaito menjawab._

"_Kau membawa Miku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh membawa Luka?" kekesalan Gakupo memuncak._

"_Jaminan apa yang kau beri?" Kaito melirik dengan tatapan sengit sambil menunjuk Luka yang tengah digendong Gakupo._

"_Tak ada," jawabnya santai._

"_Kau curang," desis Kaito. "Biarkan aku mengambil ingatannya," Kaito berusaha menyentuh dahi Luka._

_Gakupo menepis tangan Kaito kasar, "kalau ingatan Luka harus dihapus, aku setuju. Tapi jangan harap kau yang menyentuhnya!"._

"_Siapa juga? Miku jauh lebih manis daripada wanita tua itu. Silahkan hapus ingatannya sekarang," Kaito mengejek ke arah Gakupo._

_Gakupo-pun menghapus ingatan Luka sepenuhnya._

"Gakupo-san?'" panggil Luka.

"GAKUPO-SAN!" panggil Luka sekali lagi lebih keras.

Gakupo tersentak, "Yaa? Ada apa sayang?" Gakupo mengelus rambut Luka.

Luka mendengus sambil meletakkan tehnya. Luka menatap Gakupo lekat-lekat.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..hanya saja aku merasa asing. Entah kenapa," Luka berkata lesu.

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Sekarang kau mandi saja. Nanti kita akan pergi ke kota untuk mengadakan pertemuan bangsawan. Oh ya, hari ini tukang jahit juga akan mengukur baju baru untukmu," ujar Gakupo seraya mengangkat nampan Luka lalu keluar kamar.

Luka menatap punggung Gakupo yang telang hilang dibalik pintu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi.

~(=w=)~

_Di kamar Kaito, bersama Miku di dalamnya.._

"Selamat pagi Tuan Putri," salam Kaito langsung menyergap Miku dalam pelukannya di tempat tidur.

Miku tersentak dan pipinya langsung bersemburat merah.

"Ka..k..kamu si..apa?" Miku mencoba mengendalikan rasa gugupnya, gagal.

"Orang yang tinggal di kastil ini," canda Kaito.

Kaito kemudian mengambil es krim vanilla di meja samping tempat tidur. Membuka tutupnya lalu mengoleskan di leher Miku.

Kaito menjilati leher Miku,perlahan-lahan dan menggigit sedikit. Miku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa geli dan nikmat itu.

"Tung..gu kamu.. siapa sih?"

Kaito tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Miku dana terus sibuk melakukan _servis_nya.

"Nggh..," Miku bergerak liar kesana kemari.

Kaito memegang erat pergelangan tangan Miku dan membuka perlahan baju tidur Miku. Terlihatlah dua buah dada besar berbalut bra garis garis pink hitam. Disingkapnya penghalang itu dan terlihat jelaslah bagian atas aset Miku itu. Wajah Miku makin memerah tak karuan.

"Aku terlalu banyak bertanya,nikmati saja," Kaito mengoleskan es krim vanilla itu di puncak "bukit" Miku.

Sluurp.. sedikit demi sedikit Kaito meremas, mencium dan menggigit kecil bagian _nipples_ Miku. Sambil terus menjilati, tangan Kaito satu lagi meraba-raba selangkangan Miku. Daerah itu mulai menghangat. Kaito mengelus perlahan bagian sensitif itu. Perlahan tapi pasti jarinya mulai menelusup masuk.

_Setidaknya aroma es krim vanilla ku menetralisir bau bawang Miku._

Kaito membisikikkan sesuatu di telinga Miku,...

"HERBORIS... Si Miku mulus~"

(LOL WTF TROLOLOL CACAT XDDD) –digebukin kebanyakan becanda-

(serious now.. deadline already running)

Miku makin tidak kuat mendapat serangan terus menerus dari Kaito.

"Kaito, bukankah ini sudah hampir siang?Aa..a~" Miku mencoba mengalihkan kegiatan Kaito.

"Tak apa.. semua bisa di atur ulang jadwalnya," Kaito membalas sambil meremas dada Miku.

Miku terus mengelak dari serangan Kaito. Setelah Kaito puas menelusuri daerah selangkang Miku, Ia langsung memindahkan kepalanya dan turun ke bawah.

Kaito menyibak gaun tidur yang dipakai Miku. Terlihatlah _pantsu_ bercorak sama seperti bra Miku. Dengan sigap, Kaito melucuti semua benang yang menutupi tubuh Miku. Kini miku polos sempurna.

Saat Miku hendak memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, Kaito tidak mencegah. Kaito lalu menggiring Miku merapat ke bagian tembok yang salah satu sisinya diapit oleh lemari besar berisi pakaian milik Kaito.

Celah yang sempit dengan Kaito dibelakangnya, mustahil bagi Miku untuk kabur. Cara yang tersisa hanya melayani dan mengimbangi apa yang diinginkan Kaito.

Kaito perlahan menelusuri perut Miku yang ramping, lalu turun memegang dan kemudian meremas terus pantat Miku. Tangan kiri Kaito meremas dan memelintir buah dada Miku. Sementara Miku sibuk menikmati tiap sentuhan Kaito, Kaito memasukkan "es krim besar" nya ke dalam lubang Miku secara perlahan se irama dengan remasan dan belaian tangannya.

Miku yang merasa diberikan servis besar itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan terus menerus bergerak mengikuti 'suntikan' Kaito.

Jarak sempit yang diciptakan antara lemari dan dinding membuat Miku semakin merapat ke tembok. Payudaranya beradu antara tembok dan tangan Kaito yang saling bergesekkan. Menimbulkan sensasi nikmat.

Kaito pun semakin semangat mendorong milikinya jauh lebih ke dalam Miku.

"Akkh… Kaito.. nggh.. enrh hhn nyaa~" Miku mendesah tak karuan. Ia merasa jiwanya sedang terbang mengitari kamar ini.

"Miku tahan ya. Sebentar lagi aku keluar," ujar Kaito sambil terus memasukkan barangnya semakin cepat semakin dalam dibantu cairan Miku yang terus membludak keluar dan membasahi selangkangannya.

"Ah aaah urgh akh eeeenng ah ah ah," mereka mendesah bersama.

Jleb Jleb crott…

Begitulah bunyi yang ditimbulkan aduan dua benda tersebut. Sampai akhirnya,

"AAAAKHHHHHHHHH" Miku mencapai klimaks.

"Arrrghhh heh heh uhm..," disusul Kaito 2 detik berikutnya.

Mereka pun ambruk ke lantai. Badan mereka saling tumpang tindih di tutupi selimut. Lengket, hangat, dan basah.

Keringat bercucuran menyatu dalam pelukan Kaito Miku. Aroma bawang khas Miku terhalau wangi vanilla yang menyengat milik Kaito. Itu disengaja agar Kaito tak cepat mual dan kehilangan staminanya sebagai Drakula.

Miku jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan dalam pelukan Kaito. Kaito pun kebingungan karena sekitar jam 12 siang nanti Ia dan Gakupo akan menghadiri pertemuan rutin Bangsawan di Balai Kota.

_Tak apa Ia tidur sebentar..kasihan Ia kelelahan. Nanti akan ku bangunkan jam 10._

Kaito bangkit lalu menggendong Miku ke atas kasur lalu menyelimutinya. Setelah berpakaian, Kaito langsung keluar kamar dan turun menemui Gakupo.

~(=w=)~

"Gakupo, kita jadi pergi ke Balai Kota nanti siang,kan?" tanya Kaito sambil menjilati es krim darahnya.

Gakupo berfikir sebentar sambil mengunyah roti selai terong favoritnya, "Emh.. Aku akan pergi bersama Luka".

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi bersama Miku…Lagipula sebentar lagi aku harus membangungkannya".

"Jangan ajak Miku!" sergah Gakupo.

"Kenapa?" Kaito keheranan

_Egois sekali sih Gakupo ini!_

"Dia kan tidak hilang ingatannya seperti Luka. Bisa bahaya bila orang satu desa tersebut saling mengenal. Luka bisa dipengaruhi dan ingatannya akan kembali," tutur Gakupo.

Kaito terdiam dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Gakupo.

"Baiklah aku batal mengajak Miku," Kaito mengambil keputusan.

"Aku juga batal mengajak Luka ikut".

"Yasudah ayo kita segera berangkat," ajak Gakupo sambil mengelap bibirnya lalu bangkit dari kursi makan. Kaito membuntuti dari belakang.


End file.
